Fire Emblem: Messed Up Awakening
by The Overgoat
Summary: After experiencing probably the worst way to wake up, I learned I was abducted from Earth into a greatly altered version of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Every character has a trait about them altered, and I have to find out about each one the hard way...and restore the balance of the world. Oh Naga why? AU SI. Rated T for swearing and weirdness, M if you stretch it.
1. Pain

Edit: 9th of January, 2015 - a section that was confusing is now fixed. Special thank you to The Punch Lord for pointing it out.

**_I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM, ONLY A COPY OF AWAKENING, BUT THAT DOESN'T COUNT. THE FRANCHISE AS A WHOLE IS PROPERTY OF NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS._  
><strong>

**Author's Notes: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

_Chapters one and two are very short, but chapter three is huge, help me decide which is better!_

1)** WARNING: **This story is very weird. It doesn't show in the beginning, but trust me on this, it gets strange. It will have a T rating, but some parts can be considered M if you really stretch it, for swearing and weirdness. Don't say I didn't warn you.

2) Meanwhile most of the story in general is narrated from a first person perspective in the past tense, when text is in italics, that means that is the first person present-time thoughts of the narrator. This rule applies to the whole story, not just this chapter.

3) English is my second language. If my grammar is strange, blame Australia.

4) I accept criticism as long as it's constructive. I will look at it as a way to improve my work. Any spelling/grammar corrections are welcome. Suggestions/speculations also welcome.

5) Hail the Overgoat.

* * *

><p>"EURFGH!"<p>

I couldn't open my eyes from the pain. I couldn't even breathe. My side was pulsing. I felt a hand crawl, reach, and apply pressure to the source of the pain. It was my hand, but I didn't control it. At least I don't think I did. I was too concentrated on the pain; in fact it was only after several seconds that I noticed the towering silhouettes over me. I couldn't make out their faces and I wasn't able to tell how many of them there were, because the sun was literally above me, preventing me from looking up. I winced in pain.

"I don't think that was a good idea," stated a male voice, slowly, as if he were trying to not offend someone.

"We don't know if we can trust him though" replied a second male voice.

"That's exactly my point. He may not even be dangerous. He is not armed, and we literally found him unconscious."

_Unconscious? What happened to me?_

"You can never be too careful."

I felt my other senses kick in and the first thing I noticed was that I lay on the ground facing up. Something wasn't right; I definitely felt grass against my hands, and I didn't hear the sounds of cars honking their horns, smell the smog of the streets that always seeped into my apartment…these were all things I didn't even notice anymore. Their absence however, was concerning. I must have been kidnapped.

"What do YOU think, Frederick?"

_Huh. Frederick. What a fancy name. I don't know anybody who goes by that._

"Well, I do believe he is waking up now. We should ask him and make sure he is not an enemy of the capitol."

_This Frederick is the third person to speak so far. Come on! The more there are, the less likely I could take them on in a fight, if they are my kidnappers._

"Oh, he is awake! About time too, actually. I do believe this was the third time I kicked him."

"Fourth."

_So that's why my side hurts like hell._

"I think I saw his eyes open after the second one, but you knocked him out with the third," remarked a feminine voice casually, one that did not speak yet.

_I don't know what's going on, but I think these people are arseholes._

"You did too? I thought I was seeing things. You sure kick hard Chrom."

_Hmm…Chrom…that name sounds familiar. Is it a shortened version of a longer name? It probably is. _

"Not hard enough to wake him up the first time," said who I thought to be this Chrom in a disappointed voice. "And I've been training my kicks for a month now!"

_These people are not arseholes. They are straight up insane. I need to leave, but they have me surrounded. And there could be more people around than the four who spoke so far. This is not looking good for me._ _Okay Felix, you got this. Get up and ask where you are. Maybe I wasn't kidnapped, only got very drunk last night. That would be strange though, because I don't remember drinking at all._

I moved my arms to try and support myself up, while the people surrounding me suddenly stopped their conversation to pay attention to me.

"I think we should help him," said the feminine voice.

"Here, take my hand." I reached for the hand of the man who was neither Chrom nor Frederick, and he helped me onto my feet. I opened my eyes, because the sun was not blinding me anymore, and didn't know what to think at first. All these people looked so damn familiar. There were also only four of them, the three men and the girl. Maybe I could outrun them?

"Who are you and are you affiliated with this man in any way, shape, or form?" demanded Chrom as he pointed at the man who helped me up. The cloaked figure in question looked strangely familiar somehow with his white hair and a slightly offended facial expression at Chrom. It could have been from the ever-present pain in my side, or the pressure, or even the fact that I just woke up, but I was unable to think straight and remember if I even knew this man in the first place. So instead of answering Chrom's question immediately, I took my first proper look at the man who kicked me four times. There was something very...unique about him. Something about the blue hair, massive sword, a shirt missing a sleeve while the other completely covered his other arm that made me feel like I should be remembering something.

_I don't have the greatest fashion sense, but this guy seems to take it to a whole new level; almost anime._

After I decided that running away from a buff madman with a sword would probably get me killed, I replied to his question.

"I don't know about you, but if you were to be woken up by being kicked four times in the side by people you don't know, in a place also unknown to you, you would want to know if you were just kidnapped before you asked or answered any other questions," I replied.

_I may be in a ton of pain, but I can still be a smartass._

My remark was followed by a couple seconds of stunned silence, until Frederick decided to break it.

"I apologise for the rude awakening we have given you. Allow me to introduce you to us. Milord is Prince Chrom of Ylisse, the lady is Princess Lissa, his sister, the man in the robe is Robin and I am Sir Frederick. We are currently standing near Southtown." As he said that, I looked from face to face at the medieval-looking people in the strange clothes, and then it hit me.

"Uh, Sir, I would like to ask why you are staring so…are you alright?"

I saw the world turning darker, and I felt dizzy. The last thing I remembered was a sigh and a mumbled remark from Robin saying something along the lines of "Aaand there he goes again" while the ground was appearing much closer to my face than it was before, followed by a blackout.

* * *

><p>So yeah, cliffhanger. I have already finished chapter two, but I'm not uploading it until chapter three is done.<p>

I have summer holidays currently here in Australia, so updates should be frequent. That is unless I make YouTube videos, which I may link you to one day. Maybe.

Hail the Overgoat


	2. Realisation

_**I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM. IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS.**_

* * *

><p>I woke up naked in the darkness. Strangely, I wasn't cold like I would be in a situation like this…or was I? To be honest I couldn't really tell. After I thought about it, all my other senses seemed to not work at the time either. I couldn't see, hear, smell or feel anything. Except myself. Naked. Floating in what seemed like a dark void. The ambience of the place was strangely a combination of creepy and calming.<p>

_Well, this seems legit. _

I looked around, trying to see some clues as to where I was, with no success.

_Am I dreaming?_

I was never a lucid dreamer. It would happen to me sometimes, but most of the time, even when my dreams made a negative amount of sense, I would never notice it until I woke up.

_If this is a dream, then maybe me waking up in a twisted version of a video game was also one._

"That was no dream, O Traveller of the Outrealms." The sudden voice echoing around me definitely would have made me jump if I were able to do such a thing. It also made me self-conscious about the fact that I was still naked. I rapidly looked around for the source of the voice. I couldn't see anything. I felt very uncomfortable, knowing that somebody was watching me, but I didn't see them.

"Fear me not, for I am The Divine Dragon, Naga." The voice was powerful and feminine. It also did indeed resemble Naga's voice from Fire Emblem: Awakening. I looked around again searching for the source of it, but I eventually gave up.

_This dream is getting stranger by the second. I suppose I might just as well play along. I do have to admit this is a lot like a fan fiction…a weird one._

"You must be seeking answers to know how you woke up in a different world, where you were surrounded by people you thought only existed in fiction," echoed the voice. "You also find yourself confused, because these people are acting differently to how they are supposed to in the 'video game' you spent so much time playing in your world."

_This whole thing is a lot like the movie Inception; I'm having a dream in a dream. I hope this will be less confusing though._

"Because of this, I came to seek you out in your dreams Traveller of the Outrealms; to provide you with answers."

_Oh boy, this is starting to sound like a run-of-the-mill adventure story._

"Due to interventions from a dark, mysterious outside force, the people of this world have had a specific trait in their personalities greatly altered, thus changing the people entirely."

_Yeah this definitely sounds like one._

"This later alters the course of fate for the worse; Grima will be resurrected before the Shepherds can prepare and all end up killed before their time."

_Let me guess; I was chosen to save the world?_

"I, the Divine Dragon, have personally chosen you to restore this world's balance, and aid the Shepherds on their quest."

_Totally called it._

"Due to your limited combat abilities, I have entrusted you with the weapon your subconscious mind desires most on having."

_Limited combat abilities? Well, excuse me; I've been doing martial arts for two years. I think that counts. _

"I trust you know how to use it. I gave it my blessing, so it does not wear out like a regular weapon."

_Special weapon? It better be a tank with unlimited ammo._

"I wish you luck on your journey, Outrealm Traveller. I shall contact you again when the time comes."

_Yeah that's funny. Hmm I'm hungry, I wonder when I will wake u..._

My eyes snapped open and I woke up next to a campfire in the night. I tried to sit up quickly, but an agonizing pain in my side and sudden dizziness has set me back down.

"Well, look who's awake finally. I thought I would have to kick you again."

_Wait a second._

"Chrom, you broke some of his ribs already. Even though I healed him, he's still in a ton of pain, and he WILL get some ugly bruises because of you."

_This is not right._

"He wasn't armed, and that was suspicious."

_Is this SERIOUSLY happening?_

"And if he WERE armed, you would have done the same thing, because he's 'dangerous'."

_Why am I still in a video game?_

"Lissa, that sounds very silly. However, people of our position can never be too careful."

_This is real, isn't it?_

"Chrom, we have only met today, but I can tell you, kicking him was unnecessary."

_What is Robin doing, tied to a tree?_

"Shut up, nobody asked you."

_Why is Chrom such an arsehole?_

"Don't be mean to him. He has amnesia." Chrom sighed.

"We found him in a field, he claimed to not know anything, yet greeted me by name before I even introduced myself." He then paused for a couple of seconds, thinking on how to continue. "And he was armed." He reluctantly added. At this, Lissa muttered something about her being able to predict her brother again, sat on a rock, hugged her knees and didn't speak anymore.

"So…who are YOU?" I had to turn my head in Chrom's direction to see that he was indeed talking to me.

_Well, in case this is real, I may as well tell him. I'm probably here for a reason anyway, so I need to make a good impression._

I coughed from the pain still present in my side and then spoke.

"You may call me…Felix. How did you…find me?" Chrom fell silent for a couple of seconds, as if he were trying to find the right words to answer my question.

"We," he gestured towards himself, Lissa, Frederick and Robin, "were fighting off some bandits in Southtown. After the battle, we found you unconscious, yet unharmed. And to be honest, that is awfully suspicious." He then leered at me. "How DID you manage to escape harm while you were not awake near a battle field? Did you have something to do with the attack?" Seeing Chrom talk this accusingly was definitely out of character. Isn't he supposed to be overly trusting?

_Oh shit he is still staring at me._

I snapped out of my trance and replied.

"I don't…know. I can't even…remember how I…got here. I want to go home, but…that doesn't seem to be an option. I think I was…kidnapped." I didn't lie. I wasn't going to immediately believe what Naga told me in my dream. For all I knew, I still could have been dreaming. Therefore, I thought it was best to use my sense of logic. Chrom thought for a second, and then continued the interrogation.

"We also met Robin today," at this he gestured at the man still tied to a tree, "an hour before we met you. He was also unconscious in a field near Southtown. He claims to have lost his memories, yet he is an expert of swordsmanship, magic, and strategy. Without him, defeating those bandits would have been much more difficult. Do you, by any chance, know him?"

_I guess I don't blame Chrom. We DO both look very suspicious._

"I'm…sorry. This is the first time I met all of you." Chrom sat silently, staring at me. He seemed to be in deep thought, probably considering what I said as a possible clue as to whether or not I was dangerous. The silence was broken by Frederick, who was only listening to the conversation so far, because his mouth was full with some kind of meat. He swallowed, made sure it was all gone, and then spoke.

"Milord, meanwhile I highly encourage your caution toward these strangers, we have to keep in mind that we should not judge them as criminals just yet. We should take them to the capitol and make sure they are not enemies of Ylisse." After Frederick has finished talking, Chrom nodded half-surely, as if he were trying to find a fault in his logic. After he realised there wasn't anything, he leered at me and told me to get some rest for tomorrow, and to not try anything 'funny'. Not like I could have, I was still in a lot of physical pain, but more importantly, I was shocked that I was in a messed up version of Fire Emblem: Awakening.

_Maybe that was the ACTUAL Naga that talked to me in my dream? Oh who am I kidding, that's stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

This chapter is short I know, but it's mainly filler. It's transition to the next chapter, which will be longer. MUCH longer. I did say last time that I will update this story when chapter three is done, but I felt generous and did it now, even though it's half-finished. You're welcome.

So we have a basic idea of how Chrom is different from the original story, but we don't know about Frederick, Lissa and Robin...yet.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

...

...

...

So, um...see you next time?

Hail the Overgoat


	3. Risen

Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. I was stuck a lot when writing this, but I ended up with a monster of a chapter (for me at least) that is over five times longer than Chapter 1.

_**I do not own Fire Emblem. It belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**_

**Also warning for a LOT of swearing, which will probably be present for the rest of the story. **

* * *

><p><em>So apparently, Naga has entrusted me with a weapon. At least, that's what she told me in my dreamvision. Now would be an excellent time to know what that weapon is and where I am supposed to find it. No pressure. None whatsoever. I can surely solve this issue if I keep my HOLY SHIT DODGE THAT AXE FUCKSHITFUCK! _

I never considered myself a stressful type of person. I could always come up with a way to fix any problem I had. For the first time in my life, I was helpless, and that was terrifying. The nightmarish monster wielding an actual axe crept closer to me. The fact that the earth seemed to shift and parts of the forest were on fire didn't help either. I felt my breathing become much faster than it normally was, along with the adrenaline throughout my body.

_Come on Felix, think of something!_

I didn't need to. The Risen was suddenly decapitated by a lance in the side of the neck.

_Ewwww._

"Um, thanks Frederick." He looked at me, took out a knife from the side of his saddle and held it out for me to grab.

"I will watch your back. You need to untie Robin."

_Oh shit, Robin is STILL tied to a tree? Yes he is. _

After I cut the rope holding Robin to the tree, he muttered his thanks, as Frederick continued talking, addressing both of us. "Milord and milady are gone and we must find them to ensure they are safe. We will probably have to fight more of these creatures as we go." At this, he took out a Bronze Sword and a Thunder tome from a bag and gave it to Robin. He then looked at me. "I have seen Robin fight in Southtown; he is both a skilled swordsman, and a mage. You however, don't seem to be wielding anything. We do not have any spare weapons left other than the knife I just gave you, so just stay close to me and Robin. I will be keeping an eye on you both, and if you two are the cause of these strange creatures attacking us, I will make sure both of you are…severely punished." With that, he rode his horse (_Where did that thing even come from?_) deeper into the woods, and Robin gestured for me to follow. The fire seemed to subside slightly, but there was still a huge gaping eyeball in the sky.

_Well, shit. _

That was all I could think. I was still shocked.

_And my side still hurts! Why would Chrom kick me anyway? WHO WAKES PEOPLE UP BY KICKING THEM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?! _

I thought I saw parts of a Risen fly past me, turning into smoke before touching the ground. It was reassuring to know that Frederick was looking out for me while I was absorbed in my thoughts.

_Chrom seems to have some serious trust issues. At least Frederick, Lissa and Robin appear to be sane._

With that thought, I turned my head to Robin, who was slightly behind me, to see if he was still okay. Time seemed to slow down as an Entombed jumped at Robin's back, who unsheathed and slashed his sword as he spun around, damaging the creature across the chest and stomach area. It tried to scratch him from the side, but Robin dodged and countered by cutting off its arm. The Entombed moaned and tried to scratch him with its remaining arm. He jumped, kicked the Risen in the chest on his way up, whipped out his Thunder spell while he was still in mid-air and shot it in the face. It collapsed on the ground without a head, and then turned into a puff of purple and black smoke. Robin landed gracefully, putting his tome back in his cloak pocket and sheathing his sword in a fluid motion. I didn't notice that I stopped running to watch with my jaw dropped until Robin turned to me, saw my expression and chuckled.

"Yes Felix, that probably looked interesting, but we need to get going now." He didn't actually wait for my response, he just continued running after Frederick. I followed behind.

_Isn't Robin supposed to have an "E" rank in both magic AND sword fighting? How did he even DO that? _

This was when I remembered my dream, where the Divine Dragon herself spoke to me.

_Is THAT what's different about him? He's unnaturally overpowered...actually, that is not a bad thing. Going by what Naga told me, the changes are supposed to be bad. So…if he is overpowered, it's probably at a price. I really hope he is not evil. Or stupid. I don't know how I would survive if he was either of those._

I was barely able to finish that thought, as I was rudely interrupted.

"EEEHRRGHHOUYLEEWWRRGH!"

_Fuck. Dodge. Shit that almost hit me._

The Risen had its axe firmly set in a tree that was conveniently next to me. As it tried to pull it out, I saw a golden opportunity to fight back; I kicked it in the gut, did a right-handed slice at its face as a distraction with the knife Frederick gave me, and followed up with a left-handed uppercut. The creature flew about five metres, and then crashed into another Risen. The monster I sent flying squashed the other one, which was charging toward me with its sword pointing upwards, stabbing through the Risen that landed on top of it. Both made inhumane moaning noises and disappeared into a very large puff of smoke.

_Whoa._

I looked around for Frederick and Robin, to see if they saw what I just did. After some searching, I saw them in the distance, talking to Chrom and Lissa. The latter was going on about something; probably filling the knight and the tactician in on what happened. I disappointedly sighed, thinking that I just had the most badass moment in my life, and nobody witnessed it.

"I must admit, that was quite a sight. You will definitely be a helpful asset to the Shepherds in the future."

_Holyshitnipples, who is that?_

My face paled, as I slowly turned around to see a caped figure with blue hair and a mask smiling at me in the shadow of a larger tree.

_Is that..._

I relaxed, and chuckled a little.

"Thanks Lucina." She stiffened up, and I may have seen her face become even whiter than it already was.

_Wait…oh shit, what have I done?_

"Err, I mean…hi Marth?"

_Yeah, that's not very convincing._

Lucina's lips quivered for a moment, and then she walked slowly towards me, drawing Falchion.

"How do you know my name?" she hissed.

I raised my hands defensively and started backing away.

"I SWEAR I can explain…but not now. It's a long and complicated story," I stated. "I CAN say that me being taken to another world without my consent was involved though." She stopped walking, and tilted her head in surprise.

"Then we will speak of this later," she said eventually. I couldn't see her eyes because of the mask, but I definitely FELT that she was glaring at me. "And you will not tell anyone who I am?"

_Falchion is a very interesting sword. I can see that especially well, because the tip is about five centimetres away from my nose. Shit._

"There are still some Risen in the area. We should probably go and..."

"Will you not tell?" Her voice was not louder than a whisper, but it was still terrifying. The sword gave that question the necessary emphasis.

"I promise."

"I can't hear you."

"I swear by anything honourable about me that I will not tell anyone about your true identity." My response was rushed, and followed by an awkward chuckle.

Silence.

_Please get that sword out of my face; it's making me very uncomfortable._

"Very well," she said, as she turned and walked into the depths of the forest; probably to fight Risen alone like in the game. Or because she didn't want to be seen by my companions.

"Hey Felix! Come here quick!"

_Man, I sure am popular today._

I quietly jogged over to the Shepherds and Robin (he's probably not part of them yet, because…Chrom). As I reached them, said tactician greeted me.

"There you are!"

I was seriously out of breath because of all that running, as well as my encounter with the Risen and Lucina. I saw Chrom's mouth open, as he turned around to look at me, but I was not in the mood to be accused for committing mysterious shenanigans, so I answered his yet unsaid question with half-truths.

"I...uh…had a hard time…keeping up with a…a horse and…a man who wasn't…kicked four times," I panted, while grabbing my side. I still felt the numb sensation of those kicks, but I would have been lying to myself if I said it was that serious. Chrom however, didn't need to know that. Said prince's mouth immediately shut close, his eyes narrowed and then he mumbled something to Lissa about filling me in on what happened.

_He bought it._

The princess sighed as if saying 'Yeah, whatever' and spoke to me in an indifferent tone.

"Alright Felix; basically, the monsters came out of that huge eyeball in the sky and some masked swordsman saved my life."

_That's…an awfully apathetic explanation._

"It probably looked really cool too. It's a shame we missed it," said Robin, his voice being full of regret.

_And you guys all missed me killing two Risen at the same time without a proper weapon. _

Despite my grudge though, I decided to play along.

"So where is the mysterious swordsman?"

"He vanished," Lissa said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just don't understand," Chrom blurted. "I was going to ask him a few questions, but he left too early. He was really suspicious, but then again, he DID help me save Lissa."

I sighed.

"I have a feeling he is on our side. But now, we need to focus on this fight. Those things will see us soon." With that, I pointed at the Risen-infested forest in front of us. We still had Chapter 1 of the game to complete.

"Milord, Felix is right. We should eliminate the threat before it spreads into civilised areas."

_Thank you Frederick, for being sane. _

Robin inspected the terrain we were about to fight on.

"Hmm? Are those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes," Frederick replied.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible. No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle."

_I remember this conversation from the game._

"And what will I do? Watch as you all save the day?"

"Well Lissa, you can stay behind and heal us if we are injured," replied Robin.

"Eh, sounds good to me," shrugged Lissa.

"And what will Felix do?" inquired Chrom.

_Oh that's right; I can't just charge ahead, punching Risen. _

"Hmm…" Robin rested his chin on his right hand, his left hand supporting his arm, thinking. "I guess he could help Lissa support the injured," he concluded.

Chrom seemed uneasy with leaving his sister alone with a stranger, but I didn't mind it all that much. That meant that I could actually stop and think.

_Maybe that special weapon is in my pocket or something?_

In all this chaos, I wasn't able to take a look at myself to see if I even had any pockets in the first place.

_Unless I was robbed while I was unconscious, that weapon should be on me._

"What do you think Felix?" asked Robin as he turned to me.

"I'm alright with that," I smiled.

"Then it's settled!" Robin chuckled. "Alright this is the strategy: Frederick will go to that fort over there," he pointed to the mentioned fort, "and ambush those creatures as they pass by. Chrom, you're with me, and we'll…"

"No."

Robin halted, blinking in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't trust you. You fight with Frederick. He will watch you."

"Yes milord." Frederick bowed with a neutral expression. He was probably used to Chrom's extreme paranoia.

"Err…alright." Robin paused for a second, rethinking his strategy. After a couple of seconds, he slowly continued, carefully choosing his words. "I will ride with Frederick to lessen their numbers, and Chrom will ambush the monsters from the fort. Lissa will tend to the injured, and Felix will stay behind with her and help out however he can."

Everyone nodded, liking the new plan.

_Well, I suppose that plan makes sense. It's good to know that Robin is smart in this world. Unless he is evil, I should be fine. I may not be completely screwed. Excellent._

"Shall we go then?" asked Frederick.

"Yes." And off they went.

Lissa and I stared at the trio leaving us; Robin rode with Frederick to the clearing where the horse had more space for movement, and Chrom ran to the fort. The princess turned her head to me with a bored expression.

"I guess it's just you and me then."

"Yeah."

My eyes widened, because I realised I didn't have Frederick's knife anymore. I felt around my waist, looking for it as an immediate reaction, but instead of finding it, I realised I was wearing new clothes.

_I must have dropped it during my meeting with Lucina. Damn it, now I'm completely defenceless._

I decided to distract myself from that thought by inspecting my new outfit. I wasn't surprised that I had new clothes; I WAS in a situation resembling a self-insert. For the first time since I woke up in that field, I took a proper look at myself. My new clothing greatly resembled medieval/anime fashion; a pair of boots, some weird chainmail-like material that was brown and wasn't made of chains, covered by a long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and…

_Am I SERIOUSLY wearing a fanny pack?! _

I took a better look at the…thing. Meanwhile, it greatly resembled a fanny pack, (it had pockets and was held up by a strap around my waist) it was more like the pouch from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It was made of the same weird material as the chainmail-like thing I was wearing. It was small and light-weight too; in fact, I don't remember it bouncing all over the place and distracting me when I was running, so at least it was practical. Probably fitted specifically for me.

_Neat._

I felt around with both of my hands, because I couldn't bend my neck in a way to see what it really looked like, and I didn't want to undo the seemingly complicated strap. The three pockets were positioned in specific ways; one of them was the shape and size of my fist that I could comfortably access with my right hand if I reached back to where my hip met my lower back. The middle pocket was harder to reach, as it was placed square on against my lower back. It was flat, rectangular and it was about the size of a closed 3DS XL. The final pocket was hanging shapelessly on my left. The contents of all three pockets were secured with a pop-in button each, to keep them from falling out, but easy to open when needed. None of the pockets nor their contents felt uncomfortable, probably designed to be worn during long journeys and giving me a lot of freedom with movement. I opened the rectangular pocket first; using both hands, I lifted out a small book, with a ball-point pen tucked into the hollow spine of it, which probably served as its 'pencil case'.

_Since when do modern pens even exist here?_

Upon inspection, I realised the book was an empty journal, probably for me to write in.

_Oh, come on! This is so cliché, it hurts!_

I put the journal back into its place, and opened the left pocket. There was a smaller bag made of cloth, the mouth held together with a string. It was filled to the brim with small gold coins.

_I guess this will be useful._

I turned my attention to the contents of the third pocket. I was surprised when I realised that whatever was in my hands was about twice as heavy as the journal. It was completely spherical, and no matter how I held it, my fingers did not leave any prints and smudges on the object.

_What IS this?_

As I observed the orb, I could see my reflection on its smooth, brown surface.

_Nose, mouth, hair...yup everything is in check...wait, is that...it is, isn't it? Whoah._

I grabbed my chin with my free hand, making sure my eyes were not deceiving me. Sure enough, I had a small goatee thing going on there. It was cleanly cut, and wasn't longer than a centimetre; just perfect. I couldn't believe that I actually grew an acceptable amount of facial hair, and it looked decent too!

_Now all I need to do is survive, and get out of here so I can appreciate it!_

"Um, are you right there?" Yes, in my brief self-inspection, I did indeed forget about Lissa staring at me with a raised eyebrow as I was touching my face and going through my own stuff with a surprised expression. I also jumped little. Just a little.

_She better not tell this to Chrom, or I can never befriend him, and he's the main character. I must befriend the main character if I want to live._

I collected myself, cleared my throat, and attempted to think of some garbage of an excuse.

"I'm just…surprised. Very surprised." I pointed at my goatee. "I must have been unconscious for ages before you found me to grow this." Lissa slowly nodded, as if unsure.

"Riight." There was a couple seconds of silence, and then she tilted her head in curiosity. "I've been meaning to ask about those bumps on your head." I also tilted my head.

"Bumps?"

_Is this a prank? She is a bit of a prankster in the games._

"Yeah. I was healing you when you passed out after Chrom kicked you, and noticed those bumps. If they were regular bumps from hitting your head, I would have been able to make them disappear by now. This means one of two things; one, you were cursed before we found you, or two, your head is actually shaped like that." She looked at me with a straight face, waiting for me to respond.

_Don't crack up._

The silence was agonising. I was starting to be impressed about how dedicated Lissa is to her pranks.

_Don't crack up._

I was desperate to hold back my laughter; she was still waiting for me to react.

_Don't crack up._

I could usually last longer than that with a straight face, but I was having an off day with the whole messed up video game universe thing and all. Stress will do that to you. To keep things short, I cracked up.

"Heh, hehehehehua! That's funny. Heheh." My chuckle at the end then slowed down, and died down completely, because Lissa still kept a straight face.

_Don't check it._

"Lissa, you sure are a dedicated prankster?" I smiled unsurely.

"Why would I joke about head deformity? I'm not a monster," she stated factually.

"It's not that, it's just…"

_Don't check it._

"I mean…uh…I thought you for the pranking type?" She slowly shook her head sideways, keeping her eyes on me at all times, as if I were insane.

_Don't check it._

"I…um…oh dear." I lifted my left hand, ran it through my hair and sure enough, there were two bumps on the top of my head, both about three centimetres tall. I didn't need to say anything; my face probably said everything I needed to. Seeing my shocked reaction, Lissa attempted to make me feel better.

"But I do have to admit, they look kinda cool? It's a stretch, but it's as if you had horns. If you keep that beard, you can look like a…" she immediately stopped herself before finishing that sentence, realising that it probably would have been offensive. I thought for a second about what she almost said, and then it dawned upon me.

_It couldn't be…could it?_

"You mean a…a goat?" I asked, slowly, as I looked at the orb in my right hand, and touched one of the horns with my left. That was no ordinary rock. It was a Beaststone. I was a shape shifter. I could turn into a goat. That stone WAS the special weapon Naga has given me.

_Holy shit._

"Lissa…that's because I AM a goat." She was just as surprised as I was. She was about to say something, but a loud yell interrupted her. We both turned to the source of the noise; somebody was injured, and we needed to help them. "Come on, Lissa!" She was still trying to digest the absurdity of the unusual statement, but followed after me anyway. About half of the Risen were already eliminated, thanks to the Shepherds, so we didn't run into any trouble. I knew however that we still needed to be careful.

"I think that was Chrom!" She eventually yelled to me. "Didn't Robin say that he is guarding the fort?"

"Let's go to the fort then!" I replied. I then suddenly fell forward onto my face, and I was covered in a mysterious brown sphere. I was momentarily blinded by the light that peered through the outer layer as it opened, and I found myself lying on the ground in an uncomfortable position. Lissa stopped to see what was going on; she was speechless. I tried to move my toes and my fingers, but I couldn't. I looked around and came to the conclusion that I didn't HAVE any toes and fingers. They were replaced by hooves.

_What the…_

Knowing that moving my fingers was not an effective way of seeing if I was okay, I tried another approach to standing up. I moved my feet to support myself, and eventually stood up. Or I tried to. In the process I realised I had four legs.

_I probably activated the Beaststone by accident. I'll need to look more into that._

I quite literally BECAME a goat. Knowing that, I managed to support myself up on all-fours and tested my legs. Surprisingly, moving four legs in a controlled manner was not all that difficult. I searched for Lissa, so we could continue our way to Chrom to help him. When I found her, I realised that she was small. Very small. She could have sat on my back comfortably small. I must have been as big as a horse. I wouldn't let her ride me though; she IS wearing that metal underskirt thing that royals often wear in stories. Instead, I gestured at her to follow me to the fort, and ran in the right direction. She was still dumbstruck, but decided that saving her brother was more important at the moment.

_I'm a goat? What the hell?...Ugh, I need to focus. I can't let Chrom die…he may have trust issues, and make everything more difficult, but he IS a central character to the story. I…must…help._

A side of the fortress wall was indeed in shambles, but the ruins were probably old, due to the mould growing on the stone. As I came closer I saw three Risen crowding around and slashing at something backed up against a wall.

"Back off, monsters! In the name of the Royal House of Ylisse, I will end you!"

_Yeah, that's Chrom._

I rammed into one of the Risen from the side, which dropped its weapon as it pushed into the monster next to it. Those two were shoved back about ten metres, landing on their backs, with black smoke seeping through one of the Risen where my horns pierced it in the chest. The third Risen dodged and turned its attention to me. I ran at it and time seemed to freeze for a second as I heard a metallic sound (I probably just imagined that) as I yelled "Goatpower!" without even thinking.

_Did I just initiate a critical hit?_

My whole body was engulfed in fire, as I rammed the Risen into oblivion. It flew at an impossible speed at the wall about thirty metres across the fort, crumbling on the ground weakly moaning, as the wall collapsed on top of it, crushing its skull. It 'died' in an unreasonably huge amount of fiery black smoke. My body stopped burning, as I heard a 'ping'-like sound (probably imagined that as well) followed by me feeling stronger.

_I think I just levelled up._

"What the…"

_Oh hi there Chrom. _

"Chrom I will explain, but first we must eliminate this threat." My voice rang in a deepened pitch with a smaller echo. Yes, I produced my own echo.

_This is so badass._

Chrom paused for a second, furrowing his eyebrows in genuine confusion.

"…Felix?"

"Yes." I didn't wait for him to question me; I charged at the other two Risen that I have weakened earlier. They have already gotten up and started making their way over to us. The one I directly hit seemed significantly weaker, with the black smoke still flowing out of it, as if its power was draining with every particle seeping out. I decided to go for that one, so I wouldn't have to worry about it surprise attacking me when I fought its companion. They both saw me, and charged at the same time.

_Did these Risen just team up?!_

Luckily, that wasn't the case; one of the Risen was going for Chrom, who snapped out of his confusion and joined the fray on my side. I waited for the weaker Risen to get to me, I turned my back to it and kicked out with my back legs, while Chrom sliced the other in half. After both Risen dissipated, the prince sheathed Falchion and walked slowly towards me, with a facial expression that was a mixture of gratitude, confusion and suspicion. He was about to open his mouth, but Lissa interrupted him with her arrival.

"Chrom! Are you alright?" she jogged over to her brother, taking out a healing staff from…somewhere…as she went and inspected him for any injuries. I watched from a distance, and noticed that the prince had a massive gash on his left arm. "Gods Chrom, what happened?"

"Three of those things attacked me at the same time, and cornered me." He then hissed in pain because Lissa's staff was placed about ten centimetres away from his injury and the crystal at the end lit up. He turned his head slightly to take a side glance at me. "Then Felix arrived and…" he paused, like he was having difficulty finishing the sentence, "he saved me," he eventually admitted. I felt two pairs of eyes fully focus on me. "And for that, I thank you," the prince said, smiling.

_If Chrom gives me recognition, I'm on the right track to earning his trust! Yay!_

"I just did what I had to do," I smiled. Well, it was an attempted smile. Or was it? I wasn't sure if goats could even smile in the first place.

_Ugh, how am I even getting side-tracked so easily in a fantasy world crawling with weird monster zombie…things?_

Chrom chuckled lightly, his wound already half its original size. He then looked back up at me, and his smile faded into confusion, then disbelief.

"I have to ask though…how did you become a goat? Is that really you Felix?"

_How do I explain that I am a taguel, without knowing anything about them? The game didn't describe much, only that there were many tribes who could all turn into different animals and that they are all dead, except for Panne and Yarne, the latter not even born yet. I guess I can go with Panne's story that my whole family was slaughtered by men, and I that I am the only survivor of the taguel species. I can even be surprised and happy when I meet Panne, for full effect. Perfect. Sounds like a plan._

"Yes, it is me. I am a taguel, a shape-shifter." I took a dramatic pause for effect. "…Also referred to as a 'beast' by humans such as you. I am the last of my kind."

_I will never get tired of that self-produced echo._

"A taguel? Yes, it IS unfortunate about them." Chrom tensed up as he raised an eyebrow. "If you really are Felix, you should prove it. If you revert to your other form, I will believe you."

_Shit, how do I do that?_

My best idea in the heat of the moment was to buy myself some time to figure out how to do that exactly.

"I would Chrom, but those monsters are still out there and we need to stop them from spreading to more civilised areas."

_Clever excuse, if I do say so myself._

"It can wait. Frederick is a capable soldier."

"And he's with Robin, who you also don't trust." Chrom opened his mouth to protest, but had nothing to say, so he closed it.

"We need to go to them and help." I could barely finish that sentence, as I was enveloped in a brown sphere, shrouded in light. Before I knew it, I was lying face down on the ground as a human.

"Oh, it IS you Felix."

_Thanks for noticing Chrom._

"Eh, I knew all along. I saw him transform as we ran here." This was the moment I realised that if Lissa said something earlier, it would have saved a decent amount of time for all of us. I held back a groan as I stood up.

"I thought you didn't want to revert to your human form," Chrom stated sceptically.

"Yeah, about that…I changed my mind." His arms were crossed and he raised an eyebrow. "For stealth and err…stuff."

"He's right Chrom. Most of those monsters are dead, so we can get the remaining ones while they don't expect it," Lissa remarked casually. With no other questions, objections or suspicions the prince wanted to voice, we went looking for the others. The more we ran, following the far away sounds of fighting, the more troubled I was with my thoughts.

_Every step I take is bringing me closer to more fighting. I am defenceless if I can't transform and I don't know how to do it. I don't have much time to figure it out either; if I just observe the next fight, I won't be able to explain why I'm not helping out. I need to prove that I am a capable and reliable soldier if I want to be recruited into the Shepherds. Also, I may die. Ugh, come on Felix, think!  
><em>

* * *

><p>So how do YOU think the Beaststone was activated?<p>

Also if you have any guesses/suggestions for the altered character traits of anyone, tell me that as well. As of now, Frederick and Maribelle's new personality is my favourite, and is the reason I am actually writing this story. Be on the lookout for those especially.

Merry (late) Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Birthday to anyone who has a birthay in 2015!

Hail the Overgoat.


End file.
